The man in the crimson coat
by Blitzkreig Bunyip
Summary: This is my first fan fic Its about a man in london who glimpses a man in a crimson coat I can't say any more or it will ruin the story Will update As soon as I canDisclaimer: I do not own the hellsing series and do not intend to get into any legal battls
1. Chapter 1

The Man in the Crimson Coat

I was walking through the streets of London, It was autumn, the fresh smell of spring had left and the icy cold of winter started to take the air so that when you breathe it was like breathing in the ice itself. As I was walking I thought I spotted a man in a long crimson trench coat staring at me but when I turned to see who he was he disappeared… Who was this strange man and why was he watching me? This question raced through my mind all day and although I didn't see him fully I kept catching glimpses of red out of the corner of my eye.

When I got home I made myself a cup of tea and sat and thought about today's events wondering what I would like to do tomorrow. Then in the reflection of the kettle there was a crimson figure I turned around startled to see that there was nothing there, I was alone in my house. I thought I was just over tired and needed to go to bed. The man in red floated in and out of my dreams until I suddenly awoke. I wasn't in my room anymore.

I was in a long chamber lined with flaming torches on both walls which were made of stone, as I gazed around in confusion I was suddenly thrown backwards into the wall behind me and I struck my head and blacked out. When I came to I was startled by a man whose complexion was like stone and eyes as red as blood… my eyes wandered down to the teeth that were smiling cruelly at me they were sharp! They were long and ended in a sharp point that looked like razor blades.

A Word popped into my head that described the man perfectly a being found only in fiction and as I did I realized myself saying it out aloud… Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**The man in the crimson cloak Ch II**

As I gazed into those cruel blood-red eyes I knew what he intended to do and I would fight to stop him from taking my life. He picked me up by the scruff of the neck and said in a quiet voice "I am going to offer you a choice, to live and become a stalker of the night or die as my breakfast". I shuddered and broke out a sweat, chills ran down my spine and I close my eyes and said "I do not wish to die" and as his teeth sunk into the artery in my throat I felt my soul die and in its place a darkness emerged and the death of my body was complete. I was now a monster a creature of evil… or so I thought. I went and laid down on the bed as the vampire stalked away and as he walked away, as if he was standing right next to me I heard his voice say "I am Alucard and I am your master rest for now but when you wake you must feed" and as if a shroud was placed over my head everything went black and I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke, 3 or 4 hours later a little drowsy at first but when I fully gained consciousness I felt a hunger I had never felt as a human, It was a hunger that went to the very core of my being. I looked around the room and noticed a door at the end of the chamber, it was wide open so I got off the bed and walked through it and as I did I tin in with my new vampiric senses the splendour of a great Victorian manor with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a staircase that took you to the top floor of the manor. At the top of the steps stood a figure in a green suit, a woman with white blond hair and piercing blue eyes under big round glasses with a look of contempt on her face and she then spoke in a voice of cold steel "You are standing in the halls of my family the Hellsing manor, you will now serve to stop the spread of your kind and ghouls alike and you will obey every order given to you. Now go to weapons training in the facility out back… and don't kill any of the staff along the way or I will have you Destroyed." And so I went to weapons training to learn the skills of my new trade… Vampire hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The man in the crimson coat chapter III**

I walked out the back of house to the firing range where I saw an assortment of weapons that looked really heavy and looked like they could take out an African elephant no problem, Now I'm very slight build so these weapons looked way to heavy for me to lift but I went to try pick one up anyway to try it out I picked up the barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle and found that It was light as a feather… literally it was disturbing I picked it up and took aim and realized that the scope magnified way to close to the target and then realized it was on the lowest zoom… I took off the scope and took aim and fired and hit the target directly in the heart, reset it and did it again. These new powers were getting better and better.

After about an hour of this the alarm sounded, the captain came and told me it was a full scale ghoul alert down in the center of London I grabbed one of the large machine guns from the wall and some ammo and jumped into the van. In the van there were about 10-15 soldiers packed into it all looking at me in great disdain then one said very loudly "So you the new freak on Hellsing's leash? Lets just get one thing straight we hunt down your kind without mercy or second thought so if you turn on us we will not hesitate to kill you no matter if your Alucard's pet or not." I nodded and thought to myself "I'd like to see you try" and I was shocked when he stood up and shoved the muzzle of a particularly nasty automatic rifle in my face and spat "WANT TO SEE ME TRY?! IF I PULL THIS TRIGGER YOUR UNHOLY BRAINS WILL BE SPATTERED ALL OVER THE WALLS YOU UNHOLY PIECE OF SHIT!" I then realized I could project my thoughts into peoples minds… better keep my thoughts to myself so I coolly said "put down your gun cowboy our you'll hurt somebody" he gave me a look of pure loathing and refuse to stand down so I stood up and he kept the gun to my face so I said again "put the gun down" he just continued to give me the look so I sighed and promptly snapped the gun in half he looked stunned and so did the rest of the soldiers and I said to him "sit down and stop acting like a tough action hero."

When we arrived there were corpses everywhere and one person who appeared to be cradling one of the dead in his arms. One of the soldiers walked over to him to see if he was alright and in one lightning fast movement the soldiers head came flying off his shoulders and rolled to a stop at my feet I jumped behind the van looked around the corner and realized the vampire who I took for a grieving man was standing right next to me he had the gun of the headless soldier pointed directly at my head but I managed to move out of the way as he fired I moved with lightning speed behind him and tore his arms and broke his legs. He was at my mercy so I pushed him to the ground and stamped his head into the concrete splattering gore and brain matter everywhere the job was done or so I thought…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Man in the crimson coat chapter IV**

The corpses began to rise and they started charging after me, so I took aim and let 60 rounds, each came in contact with an undead skull. They all turned to dust a lust for death came over me so I threw my gun down and charged at the large group of ghouls headed my way and started ripping and tearing everything I could get my hands on I drank up the death as if it were as thick and sweet as blood but all of a sudden the feeling stopped I turned around and there was dust. Then as if to appear from thin air a tall girl with mouse blonde hair, deep brown eyes and… sharp teeth that spread into a maniacal grin and she let out a laugh so loud it shattered all he glass around us. The thought occurred to me that she must have been the head vampire all along, not the fledgling I killed earlier. I stared at her and calmly said "You have taken innocent life and still you stand there as if you are on the verge of screaming with laughter again have you no respect for human life?" she said in a cool voice "Yes… I have had many human friends but being locked in a tomb for 300 years my hunger built up I could not help myself" I sighed and said "you should be killed on the spot… but ill make you an offer, join hellsing help rid of all of our kind and the ghouls till you me and my master are left or ill kill you where you stand" as I said this I pulled out my knife and rushed forward leaving the blade an inch away from her chest where her heart was. She thought for a moment and said "which way do we go?" I started walking towards the manor a thought occurred to me that Sir Integra will not be happy… Oh well she'll just have to deal with it and I smiled to myself as we walked off into the night.


End file.
